Driving assistance apparatuses that provide a driver of a vehicle with various types of driving assistance during travel have been proposed in recent years. A vehicle display apparatus described in Patent Document 1, for example, is capable of displaying information relating to another vehicle at an intersection having poor visibility, and determines whether or not to display the information relating to the other vehicle on the basis of a detected vehicle speed of a host vehicle and a driving attitude of the driver. When the attitude of the driver is poor, the vehicle display apparatus issues a warning indicating the existence of an approaching vehicle or the like. Further, in an intersection travel safety system described in Patent Document 2, detecting means for detecting a vehicle or a person about to enter an intersection of a road is provided at the intersection, and information detected by the detecting means is transmitted to another vehicle about to enter the intersection in order to warn the other vehicle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-113398 (JP 2000-113398 A)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-008753 (JP 2012-008753 A)